Many computer based technical systems have parts which are located at different geographical places. One example of such a distributed computer based system is a mobile communications network, which may cover a very large area and have technical equipment in a large number of places located very far apart. Typically, a mobile communications network covers an entire country, and comprises technical equipment which is located at several thousands of locations within the country.